


How Kai got the ring

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Children, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Friendship, Future, Gen, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.</p><p>Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Kai got the ring

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #2 **

Warning: None

Ages: Kai - 16, 'Jem - 11 

  


  


"There're so many people here, Kai. Can't we leave?"

"Soon. I promised you a birthday present, right?"

"...Yes..."

Kai looked around the toy store, making a face as his gaze landed on a display of dolls. Most of them were dressed in pink, and all looked just a little too happy for his tastes. Geeze, girls. He glanced down at 'Jem as her grip on his arm tightened.

"What's the matter?"

"What're those?"

She was pointing with her free hand off to the right. Kai frowned, not catching what she was so interested in.

"Whe-"

He didn't get to finish as 'Jem began to pull him toward the back of the store. He sighed, then snickered as she abandoned him to go stare at the aisle of stuffed animals. Ah, so that was it.

"Like any of them? Get whatever you want, as long as it's not too big. We've got to be able to stuff it in the bag, remember."

The little girl didn't answer, staring instead at a row of teddy bears high over her head. Kai moved up beside her, hands in his pockets. 

"The brown one?" He hoped not. That thing looked like it'd become close personal friends with the ugly stick. Apparently 'Jem thought so too because she turned to look at him with an expression that clearly questioned his sanity. Kai laughed and shrugged.

"Okay, so not the brown one. How about that lilac one? Or there are some cats on the next shelf, those're cute."

Somewhere in the back of his head, the part of him that was still a sixteen year old boy was demanding he walk away and let her choose her own toy. The video games were calling. He hadn't played one in forever, he could leave her long enough to get through a level or three in a demo...

But no. It was an unfamiliar world, at least to her, and her birthday besides. Instead he just let his mind drift while she moved away from him down the aisle, her hand occasionally reaching up to touch a toy. Birthday presents...He should pick out something for his mom this year. Not that it mattered. But...maybe just a little gift, that he could keep on him. Then when he found her-

"Kai! Kai, this one! Can I have him?"

He looked over as her voice broke in on his thoughts, blinking in confusion. What him? Then he noticed she was reaching way up, toward a shelf taller than he was. There was a small teddy bear with white fur, wearing a pink ribbon around it's neck.

"Uh..."

Kai went over and reached up, swiping at the bear. He missed three times before he finally caught it with the edge of his hand, knocking it off the shelf. Managing to catch it before it hit the floor, he handed it to her. 'Jem beamed, hugging it close.

"Thank you! I'm naming him after you, you know."

 _That_ earned a stare and a confused scratch of his head. "You know my hair's silver and not white, don't you?"

He was rewarded with 'Jem frowning at him so hard he thought she might pop. Kai held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, name him after me, it's fine, it's cute, whatever."

'Jem giggled, freeing an arm to latch onto his again. Kai shook his head and led her over to the register to pay for it.

Less than five minutes later they were on their way out of the mall, 'Jem no longer clinging to Kai's arm, but holding a hand and swinging the bag containing her new friend. Kai was checking out the stores as they passed, half wanting to go into the candy shop and just splurge. He had enough, and weren't they entitled to actual treats sometimes? Just as he'd decided that yes, they were (He suddenly wanted sour gummy worms so badly he could taste them), he was yanked in the opposite direction.

"'Jem! What're you doing? I was going to get us candy!"

She ignored him, pulling him into a small store full of shiny things. Shiny to her, anyway. Lava lamps, black lights, crystal figurines, puzzles, a few other random bits of junk he wasn't all that interested in. Tugging him over to a counter and letting go, 'Jem began to go through a rack of jewelry. Kai rolled his eyes and glanced back toward the candy shop. Geeze, of all the times for her to get adventurous.

"Whatever you're doing, hurry up, okay? I want to get us some-"

He stopped abruptly as his left hand was pulled on, and glanced down to see 'Jem pushing a silver ring onto his finger. She glanced up, wavy blonde hair in her face, blue eyes as bright as the smile she wore.

"You should have a birthday present too."

Kai honestly didn't know what to say. He lifted his hand to study the ring. The metal was shaped like the cut-out of a fierce dragon, and he had to think a minute to remember if he'd actually told her he liked them. Yeah...but it'd been a while.

"...That was months ago, you don't need to bother."

"Kaiiiii..."

Oh no, not that. He let his hand fall, eyeing her warily. She had that _look_ , the one where he was never sure if she was about to cry, or maybe just turn around and ignore him for a while. They were both terrible, in his opinion.

"Okay. Wait...I'm paying for it, aren't I."

'Jem's only answer was that smile again, and Kai shook his head. So much for the gummy worms.


End file.
